


Pokémon 000 Declassified – The Mysterious MissingNo.

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Archaeology, Beaches, Birds, Electricity, Fun, Gen, Ghosts, Hospitals, Inspired by Real Events, Islands, Legendary Pokemon, Mystery, Nostalgia, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Rumors, Science Fiction, Storytelling, Travel, Video Game Mechanics, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: On a tip from an old man in Viridian City, Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock go after the elusive Glitch Pokémon, MissingNo.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Takeshi | Brock, No Romantic Relationship(s), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Kudos: 10





	Pokémon 000 Declassified – The Mysterious MissingNo.

Pokémon 000 Declassified – The Mysterious MissingNo.

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

On a tip from an old man in Viridian City, Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock go after the elusive Glitch Pokémon, MissingNo.

* * *

Transported by rented Lapras, Ash, Misty, and Brock turned up at the place where this fabled, legendary among legendary Pokémon was last sighted.

“I can’t believe we might actually see Pokémon 000!”

“It’s so rare, Pokémon researchers haven’t agreed on a name! The old man in Viridian City said it was spotted around here.”

“How will we know when we find it?”

“Going off the rumours, it’s supposedly a Kabutops or Aerodactyl skeleton. That should make identifying it simpler, since both species are basically extinct.”

“Don’t forget: Some folk described it more in the vein of a Ghost-type,” Brock elaborated.

“Maybe it can change form like Ditto!” Ash snapped the elastic of his gloves excitedly.

For four uneventful hours, Lapras surfed along Cinnabar Island’s eastern shore. Not even a nibble from a Goldeen on Ash’s Super Rod.

Just when it started getting dark, the wild whatever appeared!

Distinctively high-pitched, the Pokémon didn’t bring to mind Kabutops, Aerodactyl, or Gastly’s evolutionary line. If Officer Jenny were to question them about it later, the Trainers probably couldn’t contribute useful information toward a detailed forensic sketch of the bizarreness before them.

Blocky, with no discernible emotive organs, the closest approximation would be a totem pole composed of the static on a busted TV.

Twisting the rim of his cap around, Ash leapt into battle. “I’m gonna catch it! Pikachu, hit it with your Thunder Shock!”

“Pika! PI-KA-CHUUUU!”

To avoid shocking Lapras, Pikachu released his yellow lightning midair, but the strange shape he attacked _glitched_ , bolts zigzagging between out-of-sync parts.

Seizing the Electric Mouse’s surprise, their adversary flew upward.

“It’s using Sky Attack! Watch out, Ash!” Misty warned.

Because it didn’t look anything like a Bird Pokémon (and Ash _knew_ Bird Pokémon since Pidgey and Dodrio flocked unchecked to Pallet Town), he wasn’t expecting a Flying move.

The falling force knocked Pikachu down. Ash caught him, collided with Lapras’ shell, and blacked out.

At the Pokémon Center, Brock bandaged a mild injury on the recovering Ash’s arm. Nurse Joy and Chansey wheeled Pikachu out on a stretcher, and Pikachu shook off leftover Full Restore they sprayed him with.

“I must say, I’m duly impressed, Ash. From what Misty and Brock told me, this is a one-of-a-kind Pokémon indeed. The scientific community has designated the new Pokémon ‘MissingNo.,’” Professor Oak notified over the phone.

“MissingNo., huh? I can’t wait to get back out there and meet it again, right Pikachu?”

“Pikapika!”

“Pardon my interrupting, but I couldn’t help overhear you’re searching for rare Pokémon.”

Misty regarded the geriatric with suspicion. “Hey! Aren’t you the same old man we talked to in Viridian City?”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, missy!” he denied it. “Anyway, can I interest you kids in the legend of Pikablu?”


End file.
